To Fight Over A Girl Is To Turn Her On
by NaturalDisaster5012
Summary: A rewrite of Helter Skelter, Kwest tells Sadie off because her heart truly belongs to someone else. Jude helps Kwest feel better and Tommy doesnt like her threapy. Oneshot.


Summary: Oneshot with a JudeKwest pairing. It's basically a re-write of Helter Skelter. Oh and FYI, I save Patsy!!

Wow…I can't believe I am writing something other then a Jommy, but whatever. Jwest is just as cool. Anyways, this takes place during Helter Skelter, not a Sommy at all, I hate that, but there is Jwest. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Jude and Patsy were sitting at the beach strumming their guitars when Jude's phone rang. Jude stopped playing and looked at Patsy, she was still playing with her eyes closed, lost in the music. Jude picked it up and walked back to the car, "Hello?"

"Jude! Good, you picked up."

"Sadie? What's up?"

"I just wanted to know if I could borrow that shirt you just got from the mall the other day."

Jude shrugged, "Yeah sure, why?"

"Alright, well Tommy sort of asked me to dinner."

Jude was in shock, "What?"

Sadie was smiling, "He said it was just a work thing, so I could translate the Italian for him, but I read somewhere that he spoke great Italian and I remember one time when we went out we were speaking to each other in Italian. And it's a totally fancy restaurant."

Jude shook her head, "Well listen, I'm with Patsy hanging out at the beach so I'll talk to you later. Have fun." Jude said sarcastically and then hung up. Jude shoved the cell phone into her back pocket and walked back over to Patsy. "I think I'm ready to go back to the studio." Jude smiled and grabbed the keys, bringing them back to G-Major.

Portia walks up to Kwest and smiles, "Nice ride, there goes your hells angels member ship."

"Yeah, Quincy offered to sell me his Jeep before he sucker punched me."

"Hm…You should stop coveting things that Tommy owns…like Sadie's heart."

"Did you talk to her about me?"

"Well I was trying, before a certain someone interrupted and whisked her away."

"What's his problem?"

"No, its Sadie's problem, she's got a thing for head cases."

"I'm complicated."

"Oh…no honey no, you never forget a birthday and you always remember to mail in that warranty card. No, your kind and your generous and you deserve better."

"Where did they go exactly?" Portia smiled sadly and told him the restaurant's address. Kwest angrily got into Tommy's Jeep and drove there.

Sadie laughed as Tommy waved at the executives getting in the car. Kwest walked over with a cool expression on his face, "Sadie!" Sadie turned around and looked at Kwest surprised. "Kwest, what are you doing here?"

Kwest pulled her away from Tommy slightly, "You're not going to punch Tommy are you?" Sadie asked worried, though you could tell didn't necessarily want him not to. Kwest just smirked and shook his head, "That's what worked for you don't it?"

Sadie pretended to look confused but you could see the guilt on her features. Kwest shook his head again, "I just thought I should tell you what went down with me and Tommy."

Sadie looked up at him confused, "At first, he was mad that I wasn't working. Then he said something about guy code and you were his ex. I told him he's talking about being all riotous talk he didn't even want you." Sadie looked hurt but Kwest continued. "He wanted Jude, I threw it in his face and he told me to stop but I kept going. I said he would be the worst thing that ever happened to Jude, and he punched me."

Sadie looked shocked, Kwest bent down really close to her face. "So you can get down off your high pedestal now, me and Tommy weren't fighting over you, he was pissed because I hit a sore spot. Your _sister._" Kwest stood up straight again and walked away, but not before throwing the flower at her feet. Sadie picked it up and let a tear fall. Kwest threw the Jeep keys at Tommy and nodded as he caught them. Tommy nodded and watched as Kwest traveled down the street on foot.

Sadie turned to Tommy and smiled sadly. Tommy didn't hear their conversation so he just motioned to the car; Sadie took a deep breath and walked over to him. She leaned up and pulled Tommy into a powerful kiss, he quickly pushed her away. "What are you doing?"

Sadie wiped hear tear away, "Don't you want me? Kwest must have been kidding, you want _Jude?_" Tommy looked so guilty, "Sadie, this was just a work thing. Sorry but, what we had was in the past. At least a year ago." Sadie let a sob escape and quickly got in the car and let it pull away, without Tommy. Tommy sighed, running a hand through his hair; he got in the Jeep that he now had again and headed over to G-Major.

Kwest walked into Studio C and slammed the door. Jude jumped from the corner. "Kwest, what is going on?" Kwest jumped at the sound of another person's voice. "Jude, what are you doing here?"

Jude shrugged, "Patsy wanted to finish her song but you weren't here so she persuaded Jamie to take her to the beach." Kwest nodded and sat down. "What's going on? I haven't talked to you in awhile." Jude said turned herself to face him.

Kwest shrugged, "I just told off your sister."

Jude raised her eye brows and smiled, "Really? I thought she was at dinner with Tommy."

Kwest turned to her and smiled, "She was. I headed over to the restaurant and told her what happened with me and Quincy." Jude nodded, "Right! The fight over Sadie. She was pretty confidant after that whole thing."

Kwest shrugged, he told Sadie, why not tell Jude too. "We weren't fighting over Sadie."

Jude turned to her confused, "What? Then what happened?"

"He said he didn't want me dating her because she was his ex. I said she wasn't even the sister he wanted, he got pissed. I kept pushing the subject. He punched me, and then Sadie walked in."

"But that wasn't enough to make him punch you. You guys have been friends since before I even came into the picture."

Kwest nodded, "I sort of told him that if he ever got you it'd be the worst thing that ever happened to you." Jude looked down, "Hey, you're probably right." Kwest smiled.

Jude turned toward him and smiled, "But why would you do that? Just to get Tommy mad or…what?"

Kwest shrugged, "I guess in a way I meant it. I know you really love him and whatever but I honestly think he will hurt you and I am scared for you."

Jude scooted a little closer to Kwest and looked at him, "I do not love him. I thought I did but I am pretty sure now I was wrong. And I am scared for myself."

Kwest looked over at her and realized just how close she was, "I could protect you if you wanted me to," he whispered.

Jude smiled, rolling her chair just a little closer. Kwest smiled and leaned in too, their lips connected.

Jude smiled against his lips and brought her hand to cradle the back of his neck and Kwest grabbed her hips, pulling her from her chair and onto his lap. Jude slid her tongue into Kwest's mouth and Kwest just massaged it with his own.

The door suddenly opened but neither of them heard it. "What the hell?"

Jude and Kwest quickly broke apart and turned to the door. "Tommy…" Jude said quietly. Tommy nodded, "Yeah, me…what the hell are you two doing. Kwest, are you trying to go on a Harrison Family Conquest or something? First Sadie then Jude…" Jude stood, "It wasn't like that."

Tommy looked at her, "Oh really, he was out with Sadie this morning, he came to our dinner, he's liked her since she started working here Jude, get it through your naïve little head!!"

Jude walked over to Tommy and got really close to his face, challenging him. "He doesn't care about Sadie anymore, he told me so. And if he's lying then I guess we're just having a good time. And where the hell do you get off calling me naïve? For all you know we've been going at it like rabbits since before you left." Jude smirked, knowing she had unnerved him.

Tommy stiffened and gently pushed Jude aside, and walked over to Kwest. He grabbed the shirt collar and picked him up from his chair. He threw a punch right to his face. Kwest got up and looked at Jude; he gave her a small smile and blew her a kiss before punching Tommy.

They guys started fighting and rolling on the ground. Jude smiled and sat down, crossing her legs. "Now _this_ is having guys fight over you. Sadie's got nothing on this." Jude said with a smirk as she continued to watch the guys fight for her.


End file.
